Contrast
by babogam
Summary: Seeing the two together was like looking at a high-contrast photograph, like the ones in Piltovian magazines. The Enforcer was, of course, the highlight, drawing in the eye and attention; she smashed her way into the spotlight at any given time. The Sheriff, however, was the series of shadows, the negative space, lurking around the corners and in the details. [Vi x Caitlyn]
1. Chapter 1

Meticulously wrapped hands reached for the handle of the front door of the Piltover Police Station. It was cold from the chill night air, and the Enforcer pulled herself inside to escape it herself. The building was dark, dreary, even. It was quieter this late, a vast change from the hustle and bustle that usually consumed it.

Vi had left her hexphone there earlier in the day. She was originally going to just leave it until tomorrow, but when sleep refused to take her into its hold, she decided to just go then.

Making her way back into the office, her steps were surprisingly light. Years of sneaking around had granted her that, she supposed.

The office door rose before her. Caitlyn's name was the one on the plaque upon it, as it was one she shared with the brunette. It was the Sheriff's first, anyways. She pushed it open to be greeted by a sharp intake of breath and the jostling of the desk chair. Her eyes adjusted from the dark to see the room illuminated dimly from a lamp on her partner's desk. "Cait? S'at you?"

"Vi! You startled me," the Sheriff replied, her voice, even at normal volume, seeming out of place in the otherwise silent building.

Vi shrugged, making her way to her own desk, the phone she was after sitting on top where she had left it. Grabbing it, she questioned, "What're you doing here so late?"

"Finishing up some paperwork," Caitlyn replied monotonously, shuffling the stack of papers on her own desk. She didn't bother to go into detail about what exactly the paperwork she found herself immersed in was, knowing that her sloth of a partner would soon turn her words into not much more than a hum to be ignored. "And yourself?"

Vi held up the phone in response, and her partner sighed heavily at her forgetfulness. Almost like a ghost, the pinkette had come to stand in front of the woman's desk once more. "C'mon, Cupcake, it's too late to be doin' that," the Enforcer grinned, swiftly pulling the cord on the lamp and plunging the office into darkness.

Caitlyn huffed irately, but she knew also that once Vi's mind was made up, there was virtually no budging her. She gathered her things haphazardly in the dark, placing that iconic hat of hers atop her head, and slipping into her coat. Her pink-haired partner held the door open for her and trailed behind as they made their way out. The door was locked behind them, and Caitlyn muttered a goodbye before turning and beginning to walking the direction of her flat.

The Enforcer watched for a moment before calling after her. "Woah, you're not walking home this late by yourself, are you?" she asked, something akin to incredulity lacing her tone.

The brunette turned back. "Yes?" she answered quizzically.

"C'mon, I'll give you a lift," Vi said, beckoning her back.

While Caitlyn did take a step closer, she shook her head vigorously. "No. You couldn't get me back onto that bike if you tried. The last time-"

"Shut up, Cait, I didn't bring the bike," Vi assured her.

"Then how..?" she trailed off. How was Vi supposed to give her a ride home without her vehicle? She surely wasn't implying that she would _carry _the Sheriff home-although that would be especially characteristic of the brute to do-was she?

Vi turned with a sheepish grin towards the parking lot, in which a single vehicle sat. And damn, was it a car. Souped up and shining, it was obviously some kind of racing car. Caitlyn's eyes narrowed. Street racing was _very _illegal.

"And what is this?" she asked, voice sharp and staccato as she walked around the car, boots clicking against pavement menacingly. It was hot pink. Go figure.

"It's uh, another project," answered the guilty Enforcer, scratching the back of her neck nervously. In truth, she had never meant to ever actually reveal her secret hobby to her partner. Vi knew it wasn't necessarily one of the more legal things she partook in. Old habits die hard and all that, right? "Come on, Cait, you can chew me out about it when it's not so late," she prodded, opening the passenger side door for the brunette. An irritated sniff was all she received in reply, but nonetheless the Sheriff slid in.

Vi sat herself down in the driver's seat not long after, turning a key in the ignition. The engine roared to life, but the Sheriff couldn't hear it over the sudden explosion of bass that rattled in her chest. Her partner, her _idiot _partner, scrambled towards the volume dial and quickly turned it until the sound was all but nonexistent. After Caitlyn recovered from the shock, she glared daggers at the guiltily grinning Enforcer. "Sorry," Vi muttered, backing out of her space and making her way onto the road.

The brute, as her partner quickly found out, had a bit of a lead foot. And now a car to accommodate it, unfortunately.

"I wish you would go at _least _only _ten _over the speed limit, Vi," the Sheriff said curtly through gritted teeth, a white-knuckled grip on the leather of her seat as curves were sailed around at unnecessary speed.

"Aw, c'mon, Cupcake! It's not like we're gonna get a ticket or anything," she teased, taking a hand off the wheel to nudge Caitlyn in the ribs. The offending arm was quickly slapped away. The rest of the ride was carried out in an uncomfortable silence, and relief washed over the _both _of them as Vi pulled up in front of Caitlyn's residence.

The vehicle was barely in park before the passenger door swung open, a pair of long, boot-clad legs appearing out of it. "You're a bloody idiot, Vi," were the parting words of the Sheriff before she let the door slam ungracefully shut as she turned on her heel to walk inside.

"Love you too, partner," she replied, but only to the silence of the now-empty passenger seat. She let herself appreciate the view of those swaying hips and long legs as long as she could, before screaming off into the night once more. A bloody idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright and early was the beginning of the day for Piltover's Sheriff. Woken up at 6:00 on the dot as always, the alarm blared incessantly at the groggy figure. A lazy arm reached out to shut it off clumsily, sheets and comforter then thrown gracefully off of a sleep-warm body. Her feet swungoff the edge of the bed into a pair of slippers that sat waiting for her there, and the officer was on her way into alertness as she slipped into a thin cloth robe to begin brewing her morning tea.

7:15 sharp, the brunette was locking her front door, on her way to the station. Her life tended to run like clockwork, something she heavily prided herself in. As the woman who almost singlehandedly kept this city's safety organized, she had to be, right?

7:30 and her boots were clicking across the tile of the Station's front lobby, giving polite nods of greeting to those who acknowledged her presence. A young, mousy looking girl scurried to her as she walked, arms full of files to an almost comical degree. To the Sheriff, it appeared that she may topple over at any second.

"Sheriff! Hello, I have those reports you asked for last night," a quiet voice all but squeaked up at her over the mountain of manila heaped in her arms.

"Ah, good morning, Fae," the brunette greeted cordially, helping to relieve her of at least half the pile that burdened her. "Much appreciated."

A murmur of thanks was heard from the secretary, glad to have her load lightened. They together carried the moundsof paperwork back into Caitlyn's shared office. Unsurprisingly, her partner hadn't bothered to arrive on time. The brunette made a note to lecture the brute on her punctuality when she finally decided to show up. "Anything else you need from me, Miss Caitlyn?"

The sniper placed the papers in a pile on her desk, motioning for Fae to do the same. Shuffling behind her desk, the Sheriff waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Not at the moment. Most of my day will be spent trying to squeeze more budget money out of our statesmen," she mentioned, cracking a wry grin. To this, the young woman smiled, nodded politely, and left the other to her work.

It was not until 10:23 that Vi was finally heard lumbering through the halls, toward her shared office. The door was opened none too gently, revealing the bruiser mid-laugh, at what was no doubt her own joke. She was accompanied by the small Fae, who also giggled girlishly up at the Enforcer.

"'Sup, Cupcake," the pinkette drawled, stepping into the room. Her gauntlets swung freely off the power pack at her back, knocking together with a metallic _clang _every step.

"You're late," was the curt reply from the brunette, who held her hand outstretched towards the secretary. A thick manila envelope was placed into it, and cold hard eyes never left the brute who reclined lazily in the desk chair.

"Overslept," came the much over_used _excuse. Caitlyn rolled her eyes in response.

"Do you need anything, Officer Vi?" came the quiet voice of the young woman.

"A date?" the Enforcer grinned lopsidedly. Her superior could have vomited over the pure _cheesiness _of it.

The response elicited another giggle and quite a strong blush from Fae as she exited the office swiftly. Vi merely smiled after her, quite pleased with her work.

"_Must _you flirt with every secretary we acquire?" the Sheriff clucked.

A wolfish grin spread across the Enforcer's lips, crinkling up bright azure eyes. "C'mon, don't be jealous, Cait. I'll take you out too, if you wanna!"

Caitlyn scoffed, looking back down at her work ahead of her. Paperwork was spread messily across the desk, although in the Sheriff's own system of organization. A silence fell between the two of them as she attempted to re-immerse herself in her tasks at hand.

However, it wasn't long until a huff of boredom was heard from across the office. Vi swiveled and rocked in her chair, creating an unholy racket of squeaks and groans from the piece of furniture. "When's patrol? This sucks," she complained.

The fountain pen between Caitlyn's fingers was set down on the desk as she reached up to massage her temples, elbows resting on the sturdy wood. "If I'm not mistaken, you have your own reports to tend to."

Vi shot a grimace towards her own, albeit smaller than her partner's, pile of reports to get in order, and a groan was heard from her. "Do I _have _to?"

"Someone has to," the Sheriff sniffed, before looking up sharply. "And it is _not _going to be me."

"Gonna go get something to drink," the Enforcer grumbled, standing up with a stretch.

"No you aren't. You're off to go charm our secretary some more. Sit down," she commanded sharply, not even bothering to look up from the paperwork she had resumed.

Well, she wasn't the Sheriff for nothing, Vi had to admit. She flopped herself back in her chair, grumbling to herself all the way. In spite, she continued her rocking and twirling in her seat, the creaking filling the otherwise quiet room.

Caitlyn could only put up with in for a few more moments before the pen was again placed onto the desk. Standing abruptly, she grabbed her hat and gun, stalking to the door. "Come on, Vi. Since you seem to be incapable of acting your own age," she muttered, flinging the door open.

Vi was more than happy to oblige, already out of her seat and behind her superior within seconds. The contrast between the clicking of Caitlyn's heels and the rhythmic thumping of her partners boots did not boots did not go unnoticed, and many appraising glances were paid to the duo as they made their way out of the building.

As much as Caitlyn would not like to admit it, a quick patrol would be much to her own benefit as well. Staring at the ink on every report that made its way across her desk that morning sent her eyes into fatigue, the print blurring together into nothing more than black smears on the page. In any case, the two were quickly in front of the station, bright morning sun warming their backs as they made their way onto the usual patrol route.

As absolutely _lovely _as Caitlyn was when they were cooped up in a hot, cramped office, the Sheriff tended to be much more fun when out and about. Get a little adrenaline pumping in her, and Vi was good as gold.

Then again, the pinkette would take any opportunity to spend time with her superior anyways.

Piltover's Finest stalked the streets, searching for any sign of trouble. Unfortunately for them, crime didn't ever seem to be at its peak on a sunny Tuesday morning. So, Vi found that she had to find some other way to entertain herself, as her gauntlets again hung off her back noisily.

"I'm hungry," she whined, just around 11:45.

"Lunch is not until 12:30. You know that," came the short reply.

"Who cares. I'm hungry _now_." Believe it or not, her desperation for lunch _right this second _was not necessarily because she was all that starved. In fact, her absolutely huge breakfast was part of the reason she was so spectacularly late. No, Vi merely knew that their patrol route was soon coming to a close, and with it, the possibility of Caitlyn actively having lunch with her. She knew if they had to wait until 12:30, she'd be stuck eating by herself again. Vi was determined to not let that happen.

"I think you can wait a while, Vi," Cailtyn chided, as though she were speaking to a restless child.

"Come on, don't you like this place?" Vi persisted, having stopped in front of a small deli.

The Sheriff's shoulders slumped, dejected. There was no way she was getting back to her work at this rate, with her partner acting so stubbornly. "Fine," she sighed. The pinkette was right, anyways; she was quite fond of the small restaurant.

A dainty bell sounded as the two officers entered, polite nods of greeting and friendly smiles offered to them by the patrons. They quietly made their way back to a booth, the pinkette all but heaving herself into her seat, while the Sheriff slid in more gracefully, quietly.

Vi couldn't help the way her mind dove straight into the gutter as the hem of the other's already short dress rode up ever so slightly, revealing to her even more smooth, pale flesh. Quickly, her gaze was averted as a slight flush rose in her cheeks.

The brute cleared her throat. "Been a while since we've had lunch together, you know?" she started, that lopsided grin curving her lips. "You're always stuffed up in your office. How do you do it without your head blowing up?"

The brunette didn't bother to look up from the menu she was studying, with what seemed to be the utmost concentration. "I'm Sheriff for a reason." Her accent was stronger today, Vi noted, the way it tended to get whe her partner was stressed. Vi also noted that the almost snobbish accent of the Piltovian upper class had never been particularly attractive to her until she met the Sheriff. It was something about those deep, throaty notes she hit while she talked. And that wasn't even mentioning what did did to the bruiser when she was barking commands-

"Vi."

The Enforcer was broken from her reverie by the sharp call of her superior. Her head snapped up at attention, to see a waitress staring her down, pen poised to take her order. The officer's face broke into a charming smile to hide the slight embarrassed blush at her cheeks. She ordered quickly, sending the young woman scurrying on her way.

"Where did you go?" the brunette asked suddenly.

Vi cocked her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You...how do you always say it? 'Spaced out'. Where did you go

The Enforcer shrugged heavily. "Dunno," she lied. Because how could she tell her boss she'd been imagining the way that voice would sound as it was husked lewdly into her ear? Probably not an idea conversation to have over lunch.

Caitlyn dismissed it with a short "Hm," that sent the two into silence once more.

Vi fidgeted restlessly in her seat, bouncing her knee up and down, twiddling her thumbs. She _hated _silence.

Luckily for her, though, it was soon broken once more by her partner. "So. About your...project," she began, finally meeting VI's gaze with raised eyebrows.

A wrapped hand was run through pink locks with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry."

Caitlyn made a small sound in her throat in response. "I'd advise you to be careful out there, Vi. I won't hesitate to have that thing impounded should I see fit."

Vi rolled her eyes. "Wow, if I didn't know you any better, I might even say that was genuine _concern._"

"Honestly, Vi, you act as if I'm some kind of emotionless _robot._"

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes I forget how fondly you talk about your hat."

A scowl was shot in the pinkette's direction, but the sentiment was interrupted by their food arriving. They ate quickly and relatively silentlybefore paying and making their way back out onto the street.

It was 12:21, Caitlyn noted with chagrin. Her whole day, that which ran like clockwork of course, would have to be completely planned all over again. Something about being around her partner tended to send her well-organized plans and thoughts into muddled, untidy messes. Seeing the two together was like looking at a high-contrast photograph, like the ones in Piltovian magazines. The Enforcer was, of course, the highlight, drawing in the eye and attention; she smashed her way into the spotlight at any given time. The Sheriff, however, was the series of shadows, the negative space, lurking around the corners and in the details—in this way, they complimented each other. They were Piltover's Finest, the crime fighting duo, together unstoppable.

Returning to the station, Vi begrudgingly trailed behind her partner to their office, knowing that only piles of reports for work would be awaiting her. She at least granted herself a sly wink and grin towards the blushing Fae before she doomed herself to a _very _long shift.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vi? Vi, I know you're in there," the stiffly accented voice crackled over the speaker. Vi groaned. Why did she even have that thing installed into her apartment? She pushed her goggles up off of her eyes and onto her crown, heaving herself off the chair in front of her work bench. She had been busy maintaining and upgrading her gloves at the time, and had found herself immersed in doing so, before the front buzzer sounded. It was a shrill noise, designed purely, Vi believed, to be immensely grating to the ear. She was going to just ignore it, but that was before the commandeering voice of her superior came through the speaker. It was never good news when Cupcake made a house call.

The front door opened to reveal Caitlyn, looking clean and proper as always. It was a stark contrast to the brute that faced her, grease smeared across calloused hands and a scarred face, hole ridden jeans and a messy tank top. The sheriff had to resist the urge to wrinkle her nose at the utterly unkempt state her partner was in. "You're not wearing _this _out, are you?" the brunette asked, her tone sounding entirely disgusted.

"Out?" she wondered aloud, raising her brows. "I wasn't planning on _going _out."  
"Vi, I called you _hours _ago. We're to be getting ready for the awards ceremony tonight, remember?" she reminded exasperatedly.

"Awards...ceremony?" Vi was completely stumped.

A heavy, impatient sigh was heaved from the Sheriff. "Jayce is receiving an award for his recent innovations, remember?" She clicked her tongue and gave a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, Vi, we discussed this _weeks _ago."

Oh. It was a _Jayce _thing. That explained why Vi didn't remember anything about it. "What if I don't wanna go to Hero Boy's little party?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

Was that a hint of bitternessthat Caitlyn caughtin Vi's tone? "We're going to support him. Go get cleaned up, we've only a few hours," the Sheriff ordered with crossed arms and a deadpan look of disapproval holding her features. "You aren't my _mom, _you know," Vi grumbled, not quite yet bothering to get in gear.

"I _am _your boss." she stated briefly. "Let's go."

This earned an irate huff from the bruiser, but she nonetheless slumped out of the room to change. She came back none too quickly, much to the Sheriff's chagrin, wearing slightly neater jeans and a t-shirt, what hair she had pulled into the smallest of ponytails at the back of her head.

Caitlyn gave her an appraising look, and upon deciding she looked neat enough to accompany her on the town, she turned on her heel to leave. Vi, of course, trailed after, much looking like an obedient puppy.

On a normal occasion, the pinkette would do next to anything to spend time with her superior, but this was different. Bitterness racked her mind at the affair that had brought them together this time, and it was all she could do not to pout like a scorned child. _Jayce. _Jayce and his fancy inventions and flashy smile. The city swooned over him, and to Vi's horror, it seemed like the Sheriff did, as well. What was so great about the guy anyways? Why was _he _always getting prestigious awards and recognition thrown at him? _She'd _never gotten an award for, maybe, _saving their asses every single day? _Sure, maybe her methods were a little unorthodox, but she always got the job done, didn't she? These thoughts swirled and festered in her brain as she trailed behind her partner, hands shoved into her pockets as her mood turned even more sour.

"Vi, you look the very picture of a child throwing a temper tantrum," the brunette commented, somehow knowing without ever turning her head to look. "I don't understand why you're being so hard-headed about this. We've known about the event for weeks."

In reply, Vi grumbled something unintelligible and Caitlyn cocked her head slightly to turn back and quirk an eyebrow in her direction, obviously expecting a _real _answer.

An annoyed puff of air was blown out of the bruiser's cheeks as her partner fell behind to keep pace with her. "I just don't get what's so special about the guy," Vi admitted, annoyance lacing her tone. "I mean, I get that he invents all these great things, but…" she paused, collecting her thoughts. "I'm just as much of a hero as he is. Why haven't I gotten any fancy ceremonies in my name?"

Caitlyn's lips pursed, then pressed together until they formed a single straight line. Her eyes flickered up to look at the sulking Enforcer with something of sympathy. "Vi. While I-and the rest of the city, I'm sure-are all very grateful for everything you do…" she paused, trailing off. "Well...Last week, for example. You completely destroyed _three _hotel lobbies in the heat of the chase. Your methods are not exactly something to be rewarded, are they?"

Vi was taken aback, offended, even. "I brought down that scum's entire operation in _record time! _Your boys couldn't even keep up with me until I dropped the crims right in front a' their ugly noses," she steamed. They had come to a stop as they walked through a large park in the upper districts of the city.

"If you had let '_my boys_' do their jobs, and _you _had followed my _direct _orders, we still would have brought them down without all of your collateral damage!" Cailtyn hissed, turning to fully face her partner. "Do you know who has to pay for everything you destroy? Let me remind you: taxpayers. And who are the taxpayers? Oh yes, our citizens. It's amazing that you wonder why they're not on the edge of their seats to throw a party in your honor!"

The comments hurt Vi deeply, sending a twinge of sadness through her chest. She did her best to replace the heartbreak with fury, however, eyebrows furrowing and lips twisting into a sneer. "I'm starting to think running from cops while I protected this city was a better gig than joining 'em," she spat. "Ain't no glory in being a pig!"

Caitlyn's cheeks reddened, and she noted the prying eyes of civilian passers-by as Vi's voice had raised to a yell."Would you hush? Is this really a conversation to be having in public?" she asked, voice near to an angry whisper.

"Nah, Cupcake," she replied with a lazy shrug, voice lowered back to a normal volume. "It's not. Conversation's over." She turned on her heel to stalk back in the direction of her apartment. "I'm going home," she called over her shoulder. "Have fun with your_ boyfriend_," she added venomously as she stomped away.

The Sheriff stood rooted in place, dumbfounded as the pinkette stormed away from her. Sure, the two of them often clashed on many issues, but rarely did it ever come to a head like this. Caitlyn didn't want to admit it, but the boyfriend comment had struck her. Where Vi would get an idea like that, she'd never know. Shaking her head in something of disappointment, she turned to walk out of the park and into the shopping districts alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Azure eyes scanned the large auditorium, the brute in search of a certain Sheriff of Piltover. The pinkette stood out like a sore thumb standing at the edge of the crowd of Piltovian dignitaries, a ruffian among the posh upper class. She bitterly sipped at a flute of champagne, unfortunately the only alcohol that was presently offered at this stupid event. At least she had tried to clean herself up in a neat button-up and bowtie, as well as slacks that had been pressed crisply by one of Vi's elderly neighbors. She cleaned up pretty good, she had admitted to herself in the mirror before leaving. Besides, her own outfit selection was better than some horrifically frilly dress that Caitlyn would no doubt have forced her into.

The bruiser's heart leapt into her throat as a familiar deep, feminine laugh reached her ears, one that could only belong to her partner. Her head whipped in its direction, eyes zeroing in on a pair of long, creamy legs. Her head was thrown back in a chuckle, no doubt at something the Hero next to her had said. The stem of Vi's glass was squeezed in her fist at the sight of the two of them together, but with a long breath, the Enforcer was making her way to the two of them.

Caitlyn had switched out her usual purple minidress for something more cocktail oriented; a form-fitting frock, just a shade darker than her usual attire, with a cropped black blazer covering thin shoulders. The dress was just a hair longer than modesty, showing off all that the woman had to offer, in her long-legged glory. She held her own glass of champagne delicately between her fingertips, taking a small sip as Vi approached. A barely-detectable lipstick stain was left on the rim, and for some reason, it made a flush rise in the officer's cheeks. Vi downed the rest of her own liquid courage, and set the glass on a nearby table as she walked, clearing her throat when she finally sidled up next to the two.

Caitlyn couldn't tell if she was more shocked that Vi actually showed up, or the fact that she was looking so...was attractive the word she was looking for? Of course, Vi had always been good looking, but in a messy, rugged kind of way that, somehow, really did it for the brunette. However, without all the grease stains and grunge, she managed to take it to the next level.

The Sheriff didn't even realize that her jaw was hanging open until a moment later. "Vi?" was all she managed.

"Hey Cait, I uh," blue eyes shot in the direction of the inventor that now stood looking at the both of them. He must have sensed that the brawler had something important to say, and valuing having all of his teeth in his head, quietly excused himself. "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I freaked out on you, and it was stupid," she said in a low tone. Talking out her problems was not generally how the Enforcer solved them; usually it had something to do with the other guy getting a black eye. Embarrassed heat rose in her cheeks, and it certainly wasn't the type of blush she could easily hide.

Caitlyn's brows knitted together. Surely the fact that, not only did her partner show up, but also showed up properly cleaned up, was an indication that she truly meant what she had said. The Sheriff let out a breathy chuckle, holding out her glass. "Let's enjoy the night, shall we?"

A lopsided grin found VI's lips as she grabbed another flute off of a caterer's tray and mimicked the action. "Sure, Cupcake."

It was late into the night when the party finally wound down, and it was found that perhaps Piltover's Finest may have had a bit too much champagne between them. This, of course, was to be expected from Vi, but the Sheriff? Now, that was quite the sight to see.

The women giggled drunkenly together, though not much distinguished from other attendees, who found themselves in the same state. Rosy glows found both of their cheeks and noses, stark indicators as to the obviously good time the two were having. However, the hall where the event had been held was closing out at a leisurely pace, but partygoers were leaving quickly nonetheless.

"Oh dear," the Sheriff's accent bubbled. "I believe it's time to go home," she declared, as her eyes blearily scanned the room. The action was familiar, but this time an inebriated haze glossed over normally precise and calculating hazel orbs.

"Guess so," the bruiser replied, her own deep voice slurring slightly. "Lemme walk ya home, Cupcake," the Enforcer suggested, though the nickname didn't quite come out sounding like she wanted it to, sending her into something of a giggling fit.

"I suppose we are both in awful shape. And, I suppose you're not going to take no for an answer." Caitlyn's slurred speech only made it harder to understand her accent, and Vi strained to catch what she was saying. "On one condition, however," she paused.

"Lay it on me, Cait," Vi grinned cheekily.

"You're not walking home by yourself. You can stay 'n the guest room 'till you sober up," she commanded.

Well, Caitlyn wouldn't have to ask her twice to stay the night. "'M I gonna get lucky?" the pinkette asked with a mischievous grin.

"Don't be lewd!" the Sheriff chastised with a smile, though an almost imperceptible blush rose in her cheeks.

The two found themselves wandering out of the hall and onto the street, both of them offering nods and final congratulations to Jayce, who stood at the doorway bidding partygoers farewell.

It had to be late as the two finally made their way onto the street, and Caitlyn struggled to focus her vision on the bronze chained watch she had pulled from her breast pocket. If the lights weren't playing tricks on her, it seemed the face read just about 12:37. She let out a low whistle at the realization. "Past my bedtime," she grinned in response to the questioning look that Vi shot her. The bruiser just chuckled and nodded in reply.

They walked together, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders for stability for what seemed like eternity, and Vi couldn't mind any less. She knew they were both drunk and as soon as they woke up tomorrow it would be business as usual, and the thought sent sadness blooming in her chest. But, I couldn't be helped, she supposed, and attempted to push those thoughts away for the time being, and simply enjoyed the warmth of her superior in her arms.

At 12:51 exactly, the two arrived giggling at the door of Caitlyn's apartment building, boarding the lift that would take them to her penthouse. Vi had always marveled at the luxury Caitlyn lived in, and even more so the fact that her partner had known nothing less. She was like a wonder-filled child the first time she had laid eyes on the Sheriff's residence, unable to believe the likes of _this _could really be called an _apartment._

A short _ding! _was heard as the lift reached the top floor, doors opening to reveal a long hallway leading to the Sheriff's front door. The partners stumbled towards it and then inside after some fumbling of keys on Caitlyn's end,suddenly enveloped by thick darkness. Vi stayed rooted in place until her companion went to turn on the light, knowing that if she moved, she would almost certainly run into something in the dark. After feeling Caitlyn's warmth slip from beneath her arm, the room was suddenly bathed in soft light with a _click. _She blinked the blurriness in her eyes away to take in the familiar room before her. It looked just the same as it always had, with the floor-to-ceiling windows covering the left and back walls looking out over the city, a posh looking living room also off to the left. The kitchen was situated just to the right of where the windows at the back wall ended, barely able to be seen past the wall that lead to the hall where the two bedrooms were situated.

Caitlyn was already scurrying towards the guest room, and Vi found herself trailing close behind. "Just let me turn down the bed for you, just a moment," the Sheriff said, slipping inside.

"Nah, Cait, y'dont gotta do that, I can do it," Vi assured her, quickly stepping between the brunette and the bed.

The sheriff hesitated for a moment, before nodding slowly. "If you insist, Vi. Goodnight, then," she smiled gently, turning to leave.

However, her exit was cut short by her partner grabbing her arm gently, surprising even herself at her boldness. Inquisitive hazel eyes searched nervous blue ones, before the latter closed as she leaned in. A rough hand cupped the sniper's pale cheek before the Enforcer's lips moved to capture hers. Her own eyes fluttered shut in a knee jerk reaction, allowing the sweet kiss to linger for but a moment. When they pulled away from each other, she could almost feel the hope that shone through Vi's eyes, begging her to stay, to continue where the kiss left off.

Caitlyn's heart stuttered in her chest, and before any words could be spoken, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn broke gently over the city of Progress, the first morning rays peeking through a gap in the curtains to illuminate the sloppily resting Piltover Enforcer. Wearing not much more than a pair of boxers and an undershirt, she slept tangled in the bedsheets, one arm thrown haphazardly to hang off the edge of the bed. The other arm was used as a pillow of sorts, the pinkette's branded cheek resting heavily on it. The squishing up of her features in result was almost comical, a silly look one might now expect from the rough-and-tumble brawler.

Light filtered in, disrupting her sleep in the process. She stirred lazily, before her arms and legs extended outwards in a tremendous stretch accompanied by a yawn. Bleary, sleep-riddled eyes glanced over at the clock that sat on the bedside table. She had never been any good at reading analog clocks, but if she strained to think about it, she _believed _it looked to read only about 7:12. Much too early for anyone to be awake. Or so she thought.

Rummaging was heard from within the kitchen, and it fully dawned on her that she was at Caitlyn's apartment, sleeping in her guest room. This wasn't necessarily an unusual thing to happen; the two fairly often ended up staying late here, with Vi being too lazy to walk to her own flat, making Caitlyn's like a second home of sorts. However, this time had been different, if she had recalled correctly. Blinking through memories of last night, Vi came to the startling realization that she had kissed her partner. The pleased flutters that overtook her chest soon dropped however, as she also realized her partner had run away directly after. A groan was heaved, and a pink head landed heavily back on her pillow.

Vi knew that sleep wouldn't come back to her any time soon, so she decided it was time to face the music. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, the momentum was enough to propel her off of the mattress. Plush carpet greeted her toes as she walked, still unstable from sleep. An immediate left after exiting the room took her down the hall that opened up into the living room, and a right after that took her to the kitchen. As she walked in, the Enforcer couldn't help but admire the amazing view of the cityscape through the large windows. Sights like this always made her feel nostalgic.

She was broken from her private thoughts by the gentle greeting Caitlyn offered as she poured some hot water into a teacup. "Good morning, Vi. Sleep well?" she asked politely.

"Hm," Vi grunted, turning to face the other. "Yeah. Slept pretty good."

Caitlyn turned to grab a steaming mug off of the counter next to her, and turned back to hold it out to Vi. "Coffee?" she offered.

A sleepy smile spread across the officer's lips as she took the warm mug. "Thanks, Cait. You're a lifesaver," she replied. Her words still sounded half mumbled and sleep addled, but a sip of her coffee already began waking her up. It also helped to note that Caitlyn always knew exactly how she liked it-five million sugars and no cream whatsoever..

The Sheriff moved to take a seat at the small table in the corner, motioning for Vi to do the same. Together they sat in silence, sipping at their own respective drinks. The two didn't so much as make eye contact with each other, until Caitlyn cleared her throat. "You kissed me last night," she stated matter-of-factly.

Vi felt a burning sensation rise in her cheeks, and she looked back down at her drink. She fiddled absently with the handle before coughing quietly. "Yeah, uh, yeah," she started awkwardly. "Guess I was kinda tipsy, huh?"

Without skipping a beat, the Sheriff spoke in reply. "I'm not sure what I regret more; letting it happen-" Vi winced "-or running away after."

The second remark struck Vi full of confusion, but the Sheriff didn't seem fazed in the slightest. She simply stared calmly out the window as she stirred her tea, the very picture of tranquility. She took a sip after a moment, and the Enforcer stared on in an incredulous silence. Was Caitlyn alluding that she had...enjoyed the kiss? Questions scrambled her brain, rendering it impossible to say a single word.

"Anyhow," the Sheriff started again, "I believe I have some errands to tend to today," she declared, standing from the table and dusting nonexistent crumbs from her lap. Vi took this as her cue to leave. She stood as well, letting Caitlyn take her mug to the sink.

"'Kay. Lemme just get my clothes, I'll be outta your hair," Vi assured her, moving to the guest room. A nod and a quiet "Hm." was all of Caitlyn's response. By the time Vi had pulled on her clothes from the previous night and made the bed neatly as she could, Caitlyn had already retreated back into her own room. A twinge of sadness that wouldn't have been there before ran through her chest at the distinct lack of anything resembling a goodbye.

She exited the apartment quietly, the suit from the night before, having been her only clothes on hand, feeling stiff. Questions and thoughts and perhaps even fantasies filled her thoughts, not leaving room for much else within her mind. Muscle memory alone led her home, out of the suit and into a running shower.

Most of all, as, she remained stuck among her own thoughts, Vi wanted-no, _needed_-an excuse to see the hazel eyed and husky-voiced Sheriff that had dominated her brain for the past year. The kiss had awoken a desperate need for more in Vi, whereas before she had been halfway content with admiring Caitlyn from afar. She could feel the urge for contact spiraling through her body, her fingers tingling in longing for the feeling of those long locks between them, lips bit with the overwhelming thirst for that intoxicating softness her partner possessed. She was smitten, completely and totally infatuated with her superior, and it seemed that, to some degree, her partner shared her feelings.

It wasn't until the next morning that Vi had an excuse to see Caitlyn again-and even then, it was only because she had work. Much unusual for herself, the bruiser had actually shown up on time; not only that, but, Gods above, she had even gotten to the office 15 minutes _early. _So unexpected was this behavior, for a moment Caitlyn wondered if somehow someone had slipped something into her morning tea.

The sight of Vi already seated in her desk chair rocking impatiently had the brunette doing a double-take. "Vi? What are you doing here so early?" she asked, tone incredulous.

The creaking rocking stopped, the Enforcer looking up with a wide grin. "Working? Duh," she answered, as if she were unaware of the strangeness of her punctuality.

Caitlyn's iconic purple hat was taken from her head, to be placed onto the hat rack behind her own large desk. An eyebrow was quirked in the general direction of her partner with a soft "Hm."

Vi wasn't actually doing as much work as she was making a mess. She should have known she would have gotten bored waiting so patiently for her superior to show up. Paper scraps were spread across the surface of her desk, office supplies coming together in all sorts of creative ways. Staples were scattered about, as Vi had found that pressing down her stapler didn't necessarily mean anything had to actually be _stapled_. The brunette glanced at the clutter in disdain, clucking scornfully.

"This is worse than when you allowed a street orphan to stay in the office for the day," she sighed, moving to straighten a pile of reports on her own spotless workspace.

"I didn't have anything to do!" the pinkette defended, sheepishly grinning.

"Vi, you know very well you could have asked Fae for the Bardot reports," Caitlyn remarked sternly. Vi only snickered in reply. Who did Cait think she was talking to, anyways?

As soon as Caitlyn had settled in behind her desk with an unusually short stack of reports to review, Vi was up out of her own seat. The Sheriff hadn't noticed until her name was called softlythat she had come to lean up against her desk. She jumped slightly at the noise, eyes flickering up to meet Vi's. "Can I help you?"

"I was thinkin', y'know, maybe, uh," the normally so-confident brute began, unable to even maintain steady eye contact with the woman she was addressing. "Maybe you and I could go get dinner or something maybe if you feel like it sometime or something?" The remainder of the sentence had been forced out speedily, and Caitlyn had to focus on the garbled mess to decipher what her partner was trying to ask her.

There was a torturous silene after Vi spoke, during which her partner merely squinted at her scrutinizingly. After a moment, however, she placed her pen down on top of the desk, clearing her throat quietly as she leaned back in her chair. "Would that be advisable?" was the reply that finally came after so much silence.

"...Whaddaya mean?"

"I'm your boss, am I not? Do you believe pursuing romance with me would be wise?" she asked, lacing her fingers together.

Vi looked down, chewing her lip. This was bombing, _fast. _"Who said it was romantic?" she tried, but was met with a deadpan quirk of the eyebrow. "...Yeah okay, I see what you're saying. Look, Cupcake, if you're not interested, just tell me so."

"Oh no, it's not that I'm not interested-I am. It's just that if we were to court, it would be extremely unprofessional," Caitlyn replied, looking up into Vi's eyes in a way that wasn't hostile, but wasn't quite sweet either.

Azure eyes were cast downward, a lip bitten again in disappointment. "Alright, yeah, you're right," she agreed, standing straight up once more.

She turned to trudge back to her own desk, and Caitlyn had to sigh sadly at the poorly-masked dejection on her face. Nonetheless, she couldn't go back on her decision, and picked up her pen to begin on paperwork once more. Too-immersed in ink on paper as well as her own swirling thoughts, she didn't even hear the sound of Vi's heavy boots making their way out, the solid oak door clicking quietly shut behind her.


End file.
